Shielded electrical connectors are used in many applications to protect against radio frequency interference (RFI) and/or electromagnetic interference (EMI) in regard to the signals, data or the like which is transmitted through appropriate lines or cables to which the shielded connectors are terminated. There are a wide variety of shielded electrical connector designs, including those which include a metal shield, such as of stamped and formed sheet metal material, which surrounds various internal components, such as the terminals, of the connector assembly.
One of the problems constantly plaguing shielded electrical connectors is that they are fabricated of many different pieces and are not easily assembled. All of the necessary or conventional components of a particular electrical connector design are required, and the addition of some sort of shielding means simply adds to the problem.
The undue complexity of shielded electrical connector assemblies further is compounded when it is desirable to incorporate a ground plane to further enhance RFI and/or EMI protection. The ground plane can be of various configurations, but the ground plane often is coupled to the shield of the connector.
This invention is directed to a shielded electrical connector design which is easy to manufacture, with a minimum number of parts and which is surprisingly simple to assemble, including coupling of a ground plane of the connector directly to a shield of the connector.